


Your Love Is The Sweetest Sin

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: No control [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Desk Sex, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexting, Snowballing, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends Louis some very inappropriate text messages while he's in a meeting. Louis doesn't think that can go unpunished. </p>
<p>(Basically; Harry gets spanked and fucked on Louis' desk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is The Sweetest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they were hoping for spanking and desk sex in the first part. So, here it is. >=+]  
> Title from Boys Like Girls (omg I feel like I'm corrupting them).  
> You don't really have to read the first part because this is all porn. But I'd appreciate if you do. It is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5283920).  
> Thank you Aya for beta'ing and making sure I didn't fuck things up or misspell "cock."  
> Okay, please enjoy.

Louis’ in a meeting with a potential new client when his phone dings a few times in quick succession. “Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry,” he says as he grabs his phone from where it's resting beside his paperwork. “I don't usually keep it on while at work, but one of my little sisters is sick. Sorry, just give me a mo’.” The man nods and looks over the contract Louis had handed him a few minutes ago 

As soon as Louis looks at his texts he regrets it. He can already feel his pants tightening. It's definitely _not_ a text from his mother, but a text from Harry. A few texts from Harry, to be exact, each one more sexual than the last. 

From Harry: Can't stop thinking about how your scruff would feel between my thighs while you lick me out 

From Harry: or I can just sit on your face xx

From Harry: but I prefer when you take control when you bend me in half and just make me take it till I'm crying 

From Harry: remember last time? How you fucked me right after. Made me come twice without even touching me 

From Harry: course you remember. 

From Harry: want you to do that again except I want you to lick me out after you come in me

From Harry: fuck I'm so hard. 

Louis bites his lip when he gets to the last text and discretely drops a hand down to palm himself through his trousers. He's hard too, just from Harry's texts. He looks up briefly to make sure the man is still occupied, he is, and then types out, _I'm in a meeting, Harry._ The reply is instantaneous. 

From Harry: I know. I saw you lead him in. 

To Harry: _then why are you texting me? You should know better._

From Harry: are you going to spank me 

From Harry: daddy. 

And, like, fuck. Harry _knows_ what that does to Louis, so he can't be blamed, really, when he texts back a short, “ _yes_.” 

He turns his phone off once the message has been sent and puts it in the top drawer of his desk. After clearing his throat, he says, “Right, sorry about that. Shall we get on with it, then?” 

“It's fine. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Everything's great.” Louis forces a smile and tries to will his erection to go down. It's an impossible feat, really, with images of Harry whining and desperate beneath him filling his mind. 

Somehow he manages to make it through the meeting. Does really well, even, considering the fact that he landed the contract. He walks the man to the door, Jim he thinks, and gives him a firm handshake before opening the door for him. “We'll be in touch, yeah?” Jim nods at him and then walks out. 

As soon as Harry hears his voice, he cranes his neck to look behind him towards Louis’ office. He gives him a hopeful, meaningful look, but Louis just ignores it and glares at him instead. Louis closes the door and leans back against it, takes a deep breath. He knows if he just waits a couple minutes, Harry will get impatient and come knocking. That's what he's counting on anyway. 

Louis pushes off of the door and walks around his desk to sit in his chair. He undoes the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. It won't be long before Harry knocks, or at least calls, and Louis knows he has to calm himself down at least a little before then. With the way he's feeling now, he doesn't know if he'd be able to control himself, keep himself from just bending Harry over and fucking him. That's not what he promised, though, so he tilts his head back and takes in a few deep breaths. 

Louis has been rummaging through the paperwork on his desk for about ten minutes when he realizes Harry isn't going to come to him. He frowns down at his papers and picks up his desk phone, dials the number to Harry's. Harry picks up the phone with a meek, “hello?” Which just makes Louis frown harder. 

“What's wrong baby?” He asks gently. 

“I was just- I thought- uhm. Are you mad at me? I’m sorry.” 

“No, of course not,” Louis says exasperatedly. “Why would I be mad, love?”

“Because of the texts. And you just- well, you stopped replying and then you glared at me and I don’t know. I’m sorry. Are you sure you’re not mad?” 

“I’m not mad. Promise.” Harry hums on the other end and Louis has the sudden urge to hold his boy. “Will you- do you wanna come in here?” 

“‘Course. I’ll be right in,” he says and then the line goes dead. Louis hangs up his phone, too, and leans back in his chair while he waits. Not a minute later, the door opens and Harry slides in, shutting it softly and locking it behind him. He just leans back against it, his arms behind his back. 

“C’mere, baby,” Louis says and pats at his thighs. 

Harry pushes off the door and makes his way over to Louis slowly, head bowed and hands still clasped behind his back. Louis rolls away from his desk when Harry gets close and grips at his hips to tug him down until he’s straddling Louis’ lap. He rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, leaves a little kiss on his neck, and puts his hands on Louis’ chest. 

“Y’alright, love?” Louis asks as he tangles the fingers of one of his hands in his hair, scratches at his scalp. 

“Yeah, ‘m okay. You’re really not mad, right?”

Louis gently tugs at Harry's hair until he pulls back and looks at him. “I'm not mad, baby. I promise.”

Harry mumbles out, “Oh, thank god. I'm glad I didn't upset you.” Louis smiles at him, soft and fond, and then kisses him gently, sweetly. 

“I turned off my phone after I texted you because you got me hard. Didn't mean to make you think I was actually mad,” he says once he pulls back. 

“I got you hard?” Harry asks, eyes shining now. And of course that's the part he would focus on. Louis just hums and rolls his hips up. He's not fully hard anymore, but he's still got a semi, and judging by the way Harry grins at him and rocks down against him, Harry can feel it. 

Harry connects their lips again and licks out at Louis’ bottom lip. Louis opens up right away and sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth, scrapes his teeth against it a bit just to hear him whine. Harry starts rocking down into his lap harder, quicker, turns the kiss dirty and needy. Louis lets him for a few minutes before he tugs him back by his hair. He nips at Harry's bottom lip and grips one of his hips with his free hand. 

“You still need to be punished for those texts, baby, don't you think?” Louis watches as Harry's lips part, his tongue peeking out to lick at them, and the way his pupils dilate more. “What do you suggest?” 

Harry lets out a broken noise and clutches at the fabric of Louis’ shirt. “You're asking me?” He breathes. Louis nods his head slowly, tightens his grip on Harry's hip. “I-” Harry cuts himself off and then takes a deep breath before he blurts, “You should spank me, daddy. I was bad.” 

Louis feels like all the air in his lungs has been punched out of him. They've done it a few times, of course, it just never fails to amaze him or leave him breathless. And, yeah, Harry had sent him a text about it, but he's never outright asked for it. It's safe to say that Louis feels overwhelmed in a very good way. 

“Alright, then. Get your clothes off and bend over the desk,” Louis says and internally cheers when he manages to keep his voice even. Harry scrabbles to get off him and starts pulling haphazardly at his clothes. Louis gets up too, but instead of undressing as well, he stacks all the papers up on his desk and sets them in little piles on the floor. He learned the first time they did this that while it's much more fun to sweep everything off the desk, it's a pain in the arse to clean up and reorganize. 

As soon as the desk is cleared off, save for his work phone, Harry steps up to the edge and bends himself over it. He stretches his body out and grabs onto the opposite edge, curves his back to stick his bum out more. Louis steps up behind him and hums appreciatively, runs one of his hands down the center of his back. “How many do you think?” 

“Ten,” Harry whispers as he turns his head so his cheek is resting against the polished wood and he can look over at Louis. 

“You remember your word?” 

“Tennis,” he answers obediently. 

“Good boy.” 

Harry smiles at him and then wiggles his bum impatiently. “Wasn't good,” he mumbles, mirth dancing in his eyes. 

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him and lets his hand drop from his back. “No, you weren't.” He rubs his hands together, partly to warm them up but mostly just to see the way Harry's lips part and eyes squeeze shut. He waits until Harry relaxes, until he's definitely not expecting it, before he brings his hand up and lands the first smack on Harry's right arse cheek 

Harry jolts forward and lets out little whimper, hands tightening incrementally on the lip of the desk. “One,” he breathes out. 

And, like, Louis didn't even ask him to count this time but he _did_. His boy is amazing. “Good boy,” he says before landing another smack in the same place.  
Harry hisses through his teeth but obediently says, “two,” right after. Louis smiles to himself, pleased, and doesn't make him wait before spanking him again, this time on the left. He alternates sides between each smack, but keeps the same amount of power behind each. 

When he gets to seven, Harry's panting beneath him, hands clenching and unclenching around the lip of the desk while his hips rock gently against the edge. Louis grabs hold of his hips until he stills and tsks. “No, baby. Keep your hips still.” Harry whines when he lets go of him but obeys. Instead of spanking him again, though, Louis steps back a bit and undoes the buttons on his shirt before he slides it off his shoulders. He knows that waiting for it is more of a punishment for Harry; he hates having to wait. 

“Fuck,” he hears Harry whisper. He snaps his eyes to Harry's and sees him watch as he undresses. Louis smirks at him and undoes his flies before dropping his trousers and kicking them aside along with his shoes. 

Louis steps up behind him again and rubs at his reddening skin. He squeezes his bum once, revels in the way Harry's breath hitches, and asks, “How many?” 

“Sev-” Harry starts to answer but is cut off by Louis bringing his hand down against his left cheek again. “Eight,” he moans out. Nine comes right after, harder and on the right, and has Harry's hips stuttering forward. He still counts, though, and his voice is deep and gravelly. Louis can't help the way he starts palming himself through his briefs. He makes him wait a moment for the last one, watches as his body tenses and relaxes, and then brings his hand down hard on Harry's right cheek again. Harry sobs out, “ten,” and turns his head to rest his forehead against the cool wood. 

Louis rubs at his arse with both hands a few times before he runs his hands up Harry's back and massages at his shoulders, leans over him. “Good boy. You did so good, baby,” he whispers into his ear. 

Harry lets out a shaky breath and turns his head to the side again, puckers his lips. Louis chuckles but connects their lips, kisses him sweetly. “You gonna fuck me, now?” Harry breathes when they pull apart. 

“Do you want me to?” Louis asks as he slides his hands down Harry's sides. Harry nods against the desk, so Louis places one last kiss to his lips before he pulls back. He opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out their lube; it's definitely become a necessity to have in his office in the past 8 months. 

Louis uncaps the bottle and slicks up his fingers before bringing them down and circling them around Harry's hole. He carefully pushes one inside and is surprised to find no resistance. “Did you..?” 

“Earlier. In the bathroom,” Harry pants out when Louis doesn't finish the question. “Wanted you to fuck me. Couldn't stop thinking about it.” 

“You filthy boy,” Louis says delightedly as he pulls his finger out and pushes back in with two. He takes his time opening Harry up, even though it’s not necessary, decidedly ignoring the way Harry keeps wiggling his hips impatiently and whining his name. He likes making Harry squirm, likes the way Harry gets desperate for him. Once he's worked up to three and Harry's basically riding his fingers trying to get them on that spot Louis’ so studiously avoiding, he slips them out and presses his body up against Harry's, makes sure Harry can feel the hard outline of his cock pressing up against his bum through his pants. “Like this?” He breathes into Harry's ear. 

Harry's quiet for a moment, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, before he whispers, “Can I- wanna see your face.” 

“Yeah, baby, ‘course. Such a good boy,” Louis says softly and then pulls back with a kiss to Harry's shoulder blade. He helps Harry up and then maneuvers him around to face him. 

Harry hops on the desk and lays flat on his back, spreads his legs best he can. He hooks one of his ankles around the back of Louis’ thigh and nudges him forwards. “C’mon, I'm ready now.” 

Louis huffs a laugh and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants before he slides them down his legs. “So impatient,” he complains fondly and then grabs the lube again, slicks himself up. 

Harry just gives him a cheeky grin and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist when he stands between them. Louis grips Harry's hips and tugs him closer to him until his bum is hanging off the edge a little. He grabs the base of his cock and lines himself up with Harry’s entrance, his free hand gripping one of Harry’s thighs tight, holding his legs open that little bit wider. Slowly, slower than he'd like, he pushes in until his hips are resting against Harry's bum. 

It doesn't take long at all for Harry to adjust, almost instantly wiggling his hips and trying to fuck himself on Louis’ cock. He doesn't have any leverage like this, though, with his back flat on the desk, legs wrapped around Louis’ waist and hands scrabbling for purchase on Louis’ shoulders. 

Louis starts out slow, just teasing really, making Harry feel every inch of his cock dragging in and out of him. Harry's little whimpers and whines fill the otherwise quiet room. “Louis, please. Fuck me,” Harry breathes after a few minutes. 

“I am fucking you,” Louis says back, eyebrow quirked teasingly. 

Harry whines again, high in the back of his throat, and does his best to pout at Louis. “No, Lou, fuck me proper.”

Louis stills his hips all together and looks down at Harry disapprovingly. “I’m sorry, baby. What was that?”

It takes Harry a minute, but when he realizes where he’s gone wrong his eyes darken and he bites on his lower lip. “Fuck me, please, _daddy_ ,” he says after releasing his lip. 

Louis hums appreciatively, murmurs, “Good boy,” and then pulls back till just the tip of his cock is buried inside Harry before snapping his hips forward, quick and hard. All of Harry’s breath leaves him in a whoosh and he hisses out a, “ _yes_ ,” head tipping back. The column of his throat is on display and Louis can’t help but lean forward and nip at his adam’s apple. He sucks marks all over the pale, smooth skin of Harry’s neck. 

Louis drapes himself over Harry and curls his fingers around the edge of the desk by Harry’s head to give himself more leverage to fuck into him harder, faster. Harry keeps breathing little _uh, uh, uh_ ’s and whispering, “ _daddy, fuck, please, daddy_ ,”into his ear and it’s suddenly so overwhelming. He detaches himself from Harry’s neck and leans up to kiss him, their tongues tangling together before their mouths meet, and it’s so hot and so slick and so _dirty_. Louis feels dizzy with it. 

“Want you to- please, want- _fuck_ ,” Harry babbles out. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell daddy,” Louis breathes out against his lips before licking into his mouth hungrily again. 

Harry tightens his ankles behind Louis’ back and starts to rock down against him, tries to meet his hips best he can. He rakes his nails down Louis’ back, moans brokenly when Louis bites down on his bottom lip and rolls it between his teeth till it’s puffy and red. “Want you to come, daddy. Fill me up,” he pants. 

Louis’ hips stutter just briefly before he’s redoubling his efforts and fucking into Harry with intent of getting himself off. Harry clenches around him and bites down his jaw. “Fuck, Harry, so good.” 

“C’mon. Want you to mark me up. Make me yours, daddy,” Harry says, almost sweetly and clenches down around him again. It’s so hot, so _tight_ , and it only takes a few more thrusts, a few more times of Harry clenching beautifully around his cock, and the filthy words falling from his lips to push Louis over the edge. He shoves in deep one more time and bites down hard on Harry’s shoulder as he comes, eyes clenched shut. 

It takes Louis a minute to come back to himself, to get his breathing back to normal, but when he does he can feel Harry’s hand in between them pumping himself, the slick sound hitting his ears. “No, baby, don’t come,” Louis whispers gruffly into his ear. 

Harry whines high in his throat but does as he’s told and lets go of his cock. “Wanna come, daddy, please.” 

“No, baby.” Louis reaches between them and grips the base of Harry’s cock, squeezes a little. “I thought you wanted me to lick you out? Isn’t that what you asked for?” 

“Yeah- I yeah,” Harry breathes and nods fast, curls brushing against Louis’ forehead. 

“You have to be good, though. Can’t come until I say, alright?” Louis asks as he pulls away from Harry’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

Harry face is flushed, eyes wide and glassy, and his curls are matted to his forehead, sticking to his cheeks. Louis runs his hand through his hair and pushes his curls off his face, kisses his forehead once. Harry sighs out content and promises, “Won’t, daddy. I’ll be good.” 

“Good. Good boy.” Louis kisses him, slow and deep, before pulling out gently and kissing a trail down his torso. He nips at the little trail of hair under Harry’s navel and tugs on the fine hair with his teeth just to hear Harry whine and feel him arch up against him. “Gonna start now, baby. Be good.” 

“Will. Always good for you.”

“The best boy,” Louis agrees and releases Harry’s cock. Harry beams up at hims and arches his back enough to tuck his hands under himself making sure he won’t touch himself. Louis smiles softly at him and kisses the inside of his knee. “So good,” he praises before he drops to his knees. He throws Harry’s legs over his shoulder and grips at the muscles of his thighs before leaning in and just breathing hotly over Harry’s hole. 

Harry stays quiet and still for longer than Louis expected, but he’s still impatient and soon his thighs clench around Louis’ head and he whines out, “Daddy, _please_.”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis whispers and then leans in and licks a stripe over Harry’s hole. Harry keens, thighs tightening around Louis again, before he forces himself to relax. Louis hums appreciatively, sending vibrations up Harry’s spine, and points his tongue to lick tight circles around Harry’s rim. He flicks his tongue out in little kitten licks a few more times before he wiggles his tongue inside past Harry’s rim. 

Louis moans as the taste of himself and Harry hits his tongue and slides his hands down Harry’s thighs and around to grip at his bum. He squeezes once and then uses his thumbs to pull his cheeks further apart. He breathes in deeply through his nose as he presses himself closer, his nose touching Harry’s skin. The bottom of his face is getting wet from how messy he’s being with it, but he doesn’t care, just presses closer, wiggles his tongue in farther trying to chase the taste of himself, clean his come out of Harry. 

Harry’s letting out broken whimpers and pressing his arse back against Louis’ face now and Louis can’t find it in himself to care. The taste of himself is gone now and it’s all musk and man and _Harry_ and Louis’ greedy with how much he wants. He sucks at Harry’s rim, nibbles a bit, and then goes back to licking in deep. “Please, please, can I come? I wanna come. Daddy, please,” Harry’s whining out above him. 

Louis pulls back and breathes out against his skin for a bit before he places one last kiss over Harry’s hole. He licks over Harry’s perineum, over his balls, and up the line of his cock before suckling at the head. “Yeah, baby, you’ve been good. Come for daddy,” he commands, eyes locked on Harry’s as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth again. 

Harry lets out a sob and his back arches up, hands still folded under him, as he comes into Louis’ waiting mouth. When he sinks back down against the desk, boneless and panting, he slides his hands out from underneath himself and tugs at Louis’ hair until he gets the hint and lets Harry’s cock slip from his mouth. Louis stands back up, ignoring the ache in his knees, and makes a point of _not_ swallowing. He leans in close, mouth hovering over Harry’s, until Harry whimpers and tugs him down by the back of his neck to connect their lips. 

Louis licks into his mouth effectively pushing Harry’s come into his own mouth and grips at Harry’s hip tight when he moans against his mouth. Harry licks and sucks at his tongue hungrily until he can no longer taste himself, can only taste Louis, and then lets the kiss peter off into something more languid and less hungry. Louis pulls back after a bit, breathless, and pecks Harry one last time on the lips. “So good, baby. Always so good.”

Harry preens at that and hugs Louis against his chest. “Thank you, daddy.” It’s quiet for a moment before Harry whispers out, “Can we get up now? My back is starting to smart.” 

“Oh, shit. Sorry, love,” Louis says and pulls back hastily. He grabs at his desk chair until he finds one of the arms and tugs it to him, sits down. “C’mere, then.” 

It takes him a moment, but Harry manages to get off of the desk with little trouble and stumbles the short distance over to Louis. Louis sinks down in the chair and pulls Harry into his lap, snuggles him close to his chest. “I love you, Lou,” he mumbles into Louis’ shoulder as he tucks his arms in between them. 

Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s back, tries to work out the kinks and knots, and smiling to himself when Harry basically starts purring. “Love you too, baby. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I'm sweatin'.  
> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
